1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, and more particularly to a hinge assembly to attach a cover pivotally to a base of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, electronic devices such as notebook computers (60) have a cover (62), a base (61) and a conventional hinge (50). The conventional hinge (50) connects the cover (62) pivotally to the base (61) and provides friction to hold the cover in a variety of positions relative to the base.
The conventional hinge comprises a stationary leaf (51), a bushing (52) and a pivoting leaf (53).
The stationary leaf (51) is attached securely to the base (61) and has a distal end, a barrel housing (512) and a slot (513). The barrel housing (512) is formed in the distal end of the stationary leaf (51) and has an inside surface. The slot (513) is formed longitudinally on the inside surface of the barrel housing (512).
The bushing (52) is mounted securely in the barrel housing (512) and has a gudgeon, a channel (521) and a neck (522). The gudgeon is formed coaxially through the bushing (52). The channel (521) is formed longitudinally through the bushing (52) and communicates with the gudgeon and allows the bushing (52) to expand and fit tightly in the barrel housing. The neck (522) is formed longitudinally on the bushing and engages the slot (513) to securely mount the bushing (52) inside the barrel housing (512) of the stationary leaf (51).
The pivoting leaf (53) is securely mounted rotatably through the gudgeon of the bushing (52), is mounted securely on the cover (62) to allow the cover (62) to pivot relative to the base (61) and has a proximal end, a distal end, a mounting leaf (531) and a pintle (532). The mounting leaf (531) is formed on the distal end and attaches securely to the cover (61). The pintle is formed on the proximal end of the pivoting leaf (53) and is mounted rotatably through the gudgeon of the bushing (52), causing the bushing to expand and hold the hinge assembly securely together.
However, electronic devices are designed thinner and lighter for convenience and the neck of the conventional hinge prevents further downscaling and weight reduction. That limits how thin the electronic device may be. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.